bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Raid:Season4/Info
Duration: 14 Days (21 JUN, 02:00 PST – 05 JUL, 19:59 PST) Schedule Round 1 Round 2 Please Note. There has been a change to the duration of the Guild Raid Preparation Phase. For Season 4, Preparation phase will be longer than the previous seasons. Preparation Phase of Match 1-1 and 2-1 will begin after the respective week’s maintenance. Changes Guild Raid Season 4 Changes/Balances Here’s the list of changes that we have made for Guild Raid Season 4. 1. Extension of Preparation phase (up to 46 hours) 2. Introduction of Elite monsters *3 different Elite monsters (Offensive, Defensive, Status Inflictor) of each element may appear in specified locations on the map. *Each specified locations will only have elite monsters from one element *Elite monster would reward higher BCP as compared to normal monsters *Elite monsters will appear in randomly when player battles on a map point. They will have a prefix, “Elite” in front of their monster names. 3. New Quests added for Solo and Team Quests. Team Quests, Guardian Seeker, Guardian Predator, Silver Conqueror and Golden Conqueror, have been removed Solo Quests Team Quests :*''Requires to complete previous quest to unlock.'' 4. Reduction of GT given in Season Chest and removal of Round Chest rewards. GT from chests are redistributed in Guild Raid Quests 5. Boss Guardians’ HP have been increased and Boss Respawn time increased to 1.5 hours 6. Flee option will be disabled in battle after first turn. 7. Adjustment of BCP points from Bonuses. For Season 4, we have also fixed multiple minor gameplay issues, UI bugs and crashes to improve the overall experience of the Guild Raid feature. Rewards Season 4’s Ranking Rewards have been balanced and the brackets expanded, so more top players will be guaranteed Dessit and more! Top 10 Guilds will also received exclusive alternate art of Steel Magus Dessit! Steel Magus Dessit *Element: Earth *Rarity: Omni *Cost: 54 Note: Players will be getting the 7* Dessit as the Trophy Unit for Season 4. Above is a sneak peek of Omni Dessit. Please stay tuned for the Full Unit Details of Dessit in the upcoming updates. Season Rewards Additional Notes: *The BCPs acquired over the 2 Rounds / 4 Matches will be aggregated to determine the Guild’s Ranking / Results of the Season. *BCPs acquired each Round will contribute to the Season’s Rankings / Results, but will be reset and not be carried forward to the next Round. *Players must contribute BCPs towards their Guild’s Ranking to be considered as a Contributing Guild Member. *If player is not part of a guild (eg. Player quits from the previous guild or is kicked by the previous guild) during the rewarding phases, player will not receive any rewards even though they have contributed BCPs towards their previous Guild’s Ranking. *Only Contributing Guild members are awarded a Mystery Chest. The awarded Mystery Chest corresponds with the Guild’s Ranking and will be sent out on the dates mentioned in the above Season schedule. *325GT Guild Raid Sphere Upgrade Material refers to the 16 Guild Raid Sphere upgrade materials that can be purchased from Guild Exchange Hall which are worth 325 Guild Tokens: **Viper Tail, Molted Wyrmscale, Sarayagaza Bloom, Bone Club **Shambler Cuttings, Phrun Stingers, Burbur Branch, Centipede Fang **Dhlerp Tail, Sea-star Crystal, Chronal Sand, Cthnos Chain **Whiteland Rock, Infused Herbs, Aqueous Plague, Old Fossil